monty_python_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Monty Python i Święty Graal
Monty Python i Swięty Graal to film napisany i wykonany przez grupę komediową Monty Python ( Graham Chapman , John Cleese , Terry Gilliam , Eric Idle , Terry Jones i Michael Palin ) w reżyserii Gilliam i Jones. Został nakręcony w 1974 roku podczas przerwy między trzecim a czwartym sezonem popularnego serialu BBC Monty Python's Flying Circus i '' '' wydany 3 kwietnia 1975 r. w Wielkiej Brytanii. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszego filmu grupy „ A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki” , który był kompilacją skeczy z serialu, Święty Graal był ich pierwszym filmem złożonym z całkowicie oryginalnego materiału. Zasadniczo podszywa się pod legendy o dążeniu króla Artura do znalezienia Świętego Graala. Film odniósł sukces w początkowej fazie i zachował kult na dużą skalę po dziś dzień. Film był inspiracją dla nagradzanego Tony 2005 musicalu Spamalot , napisanego przez Erica Idle'a. Kilka lat temu zdobył Rekord Świata Guinnessa dla największej publiczności interaktywnego uczestnictwa w jednym obszarze. Wydarzenie poprowadził Michael Palin, nagrywając instrukcje i narrację dla publiczności, kiedy śpiewać i krzyczeć na określone sceny filmu. Znajduje się również na liście 250 najlepszych filmów wszechczasów w internetowej bazie danych filmów (IMDB) i otrzymał 90/100 na Metacritic.com. Obsada * Graham Chapman – król Artur/głos Boga/środkowa głowa trzygłowego rycerza/strażnik z czkawką * John Cleese – sir Lancelot/Czarny Rycerz/wieśniak/francuski strażnik/Tim Czarodziej * Eric Idle sir Robin/Concorde/jeden ze strażników/wieśniak/Roger Żywopłot/brat Maynard * Terry Gilliam Patsy/Zielony Rycerz/stary człowiek ze sceny 24/sir Bors/rysownik * Terry Jones – sir Bedevere/matka Dennisa/lewa głowa trzygłowego rycerza/książę Herbert * Michael Palin – sir Galahad/Dennis/wieśniak/prawa głowa trzygłowego rycerza/król Bagiennego Zamku/przywódca Rycerzy, którzy mówią NI!/brat brata Maynarda * Connie Booth – wiedźma * Carol Cleveland – Zoot/Dingo * Neil Innes – pierwszy mnich/ minstrel/giermek zmiażdżony przez Drewnianego Królika/wieśniak * Bee Duffell – stara kobieta * John Young – historyk * Rita Davies – żona historyka * Avril Steward – dr Piglet * Sally Kinghorn – dr Winston * Wątek Król Artur wraz ze swoim sługą Patsy rekrutuje swoich Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu w całej Anglii. Sfrustrowany jest na każdym kroku przez anarcho-syndykalistycznych chłopów, Czarnego Rycerza, który odmawia śmierci, oraz strażników, którzy są bardziej zainteresowani wzorami lotów jaskółek niż ich pan i władca. W końcu spotyka Sir Bedevere Mądrego, który robi na nim wrażenie, wykorzystując dedukcyjne rozumowanie, by odkryć czarownicę. W końcu dołączyli do nich: Sir Lancelot Chrobry, Sir Galahad (zwany zarówno „Czystym”, jak i „Czystym”), Sir Robin, Nie dość, tak dzielny, jak-Sir-Lancelot i Sir Nie-pojawiający się -Ten film i uformuj je razem jako Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu. Po podróży do Camelot (i uznaniu go za „głupie miejsce”) otrzymują boską wizję od Boga, który daje Arturowi i jego rycerzom zadanie: znajdź Świętego Graala. Rycerze wyruszają na wyprawę, ale po wyśmiewaniu przez Francuzów Arthur decyduje, że się rozdzielą. Sir Robin napotyka trójgłowego giganta , Galahad napotyka niebezpieczeństwo w Castle Anthrax, Sir Lancelot masakruje przyjęcie weselne w Swamp Castle, a Arthur i Bedevere spotykają przerażających Rycerzy, którzy mówią Ni . Każdy z nich przezwycięża swoje indywidualne niebezpieczeństwa i spotyka się z ponurą i straszną zimą. Przetrwając zimę, jedząc minstrele Sir Robina, udają się dalej do piromańskiego zaklinacza zwanego „ Tim ”, który zabiera ich do jaskini strzeżonej przez zabójczego królika , gdzie na ścianie zapisano lokalizację Graala. Po zabiciu okrutnego Królika Caerbannoga Świętym Granatem Ręcznym z Antiochii, z pomocą Brata Maynarda i jego świty, rycerze odczytali lokalizację Graala i wyruszając w podróż do tego miejsca, zmierzą się z legendarną Czarną Bestią Aaaaargghh i przejdź przez Most Śmierci, który jest strzeżony przez „starca ze sceny 24”. Arthur i Bedevere przeżyli, by dotrzeć do Zamku Aaargh, gdzie znajduje się Graal, i ponownie stawić czoła drwącym Francuzom. Film kończy się nagle, gdy grupa współczesnej policji przerywa kulminacyjną scenę bitwy, aby aresztować Bedevere i króla Artura za zabójstwo „ Sławnego historyka ”. Produkcja Film został nakręcony na miejscu w Szkocji, zwłaszcza w okolicy zamku Doune , Glen Coe i prywatnego Castle Stalker . Wiele zamków widocznych w całym filmie to albo Doune Castle nakręcony pod różnymi kątami, albo kartonowe modele trzymane na horyzoncie. (Zostało to przywołane w słynnej linii Patsy, lekceważącym „To tylko model” w odniesieniu do Camelota - który to był.) Jedynym wyjątkiem od tego jest pierwszy zewnętrzny widok zamku Króla Bagien, który jest Zamek Bodiam we wschodnim Sussex - wszystkie kolejne ujęcia z zewnątrz i wnętrza zostały sfilmowane gdzie indziej. Zbroja kolczuga noszona przez różnych rycerzy była w rzeczywistości wełną pomalowaną na srebrno (która miała tendencję do pochłaniania wilgoci w zimnych i mokrych warunkach). Film był współreżyserowany przez Terry'ego Gilliama i Terry'ego Jonesa, pierwszy duży projekt dla obu i pierwszy projekt, w którym za kamerą stali członkowie Pytonów. Okazało się to kłopotliwe na planie, ponieważ Jones i Gilliam mieli różne style reżyserskie i często nie było jasne, kto jest odpowiedzialny za to. Pytony najwyraźniej woleli Jonesa, działającego członka grupy, niż Gilliam, który zaczynał jako animator. W komentarzu audio DVD utwór Cleese wyraża irytację na scenie w Castle Anthrax, w której mówi, że skupiono się raczej na aspektach technicznych niż na komedii. Dwa późniejsze filmy fabularne'' Żywot Briana i Sens życia według Monty Pythona'' , mają Jonesa jako jedynego reżysera. Pytoni zdecydowały się na żart, w którym bohaterowie udawaliby, że jeżdżą na koniach, podczas gdy ich tragarze walili razem skorupami kokosa, żart na temat tego, jak programy radiowe BBC , a także ogólnie radio z dawnych czasów, wytwarzały odgłosy koni lata 30. XX wieku (knebel widziany wcześniej w jedynym ocalałym odcinku programu A Show Called Fred z 1956 roku, wyprodukowanego przez Richarda Lestera z udziałem Petera Sellersa , a także wykorzystanego w The Goon Show w formie „nadchodzi mężczyzna jadący na łupinach orzecha kokosowego ”), z dodatkową korzyścią polegającą na tym, że jest znacznie tańszy niż wynajem koni i nauka jazdy na nich. Później wspomniano o tym w niemieckim wydaniu z 13 sierpnia 1976 r., Które przetłumaczyło ten tytuł jako „Die Ritter der Kokosnuß” 1 („Rycerze kokosa”), a także w udanej próbie na Trafalgar Square o godz. 19.00 na St George's Dzień 2007, aby pobić rekord świata w największej orkiestrze kokosowej. Używanie orzechów kokosowych prowadzi do przedłużonej (i nudnej dla Artura) dyskusji na temat tego, w jaki sposób kokosy mogły znaleźć drogę na Wyspy Brytyjskie. Absurdalna wydaje się możliwość noszenia ich przez jaskółki w kluczowym momencie w późnej fazie filmu i pomaga Arthurowi w kontynuowaniu jego poszukiwań. Jako przedłużenie upodobania grupy do dziwacznych tytułów, wydanie filmu na DVD w 2001 roku rozpoczyna się od certyfikacji British Board of Film Censors dla Dentist on the Job , filmu „Uznany za bardziej odpowiedni dla wystaw dla dorosłych”, a następnie przez ziarniste czarno-białe tytuły otwierające i kilka minut samego filmu (około 1 minuty 48 sekund). Podczas sceny otwierającej Dentist on the Job projekcjonista (grany przez Terry'ego Jonesa) zdaje sobie sprawę, że to zły film i zakłada właściwy. ( Dentist on the Job to komedia z 1961 roku z Bobem Monkhouse'em , być może wybrana jako uosobienie komedii, do której Monty Python kiedyś dostarczył alternatywę. Ponadto, Dentysta o alternatywnym tytule to Get On With It , zdanie, które pojawia się wiele razy w całym Graalu ). Początkowe zasługi Świętego Graala obejmują fałszywe nordyckie napisy oraz wiele bezpłatnych odniesień do „møøse” i lam. Podtytuły fikcyjne opowiadają, jak zwolniono osoby odpowiedzialne za fałszywe kredyty, a kredyty zastępcze utworzono wielkim kosztem. Film nie ma żadnych napisów końcowych ani nawet żadnych oznak zakończenia filmu, zamiast tego pokazuje, jak policjant przymusowo wyłącza kamerę i przechodzi prosto na czarny ekran oraz pełne dwie minuty i czterdzieści sekund muzyki organowej. Z powodu nagłego zakończenia filmu pierwsze sekundy napisów początkowych są czasami wyświetlane ponownie, gdy film jest odtwarzany w telewizji. Muzyki organowej często brakuje w pokazach kinowych, ponieważ niedoświadczeni projektanci kinowi mylą końcowy pusty materiał (ze ścieżką audio) jako złom i usuwają go przed odesłaniem filmu do magazynu. Zyski z albumu Pink Floyd The Dark Side of the Moon zostały przeznaczone na sfinansowanie filmu. Członkowie zespołu byli takimi fanami tego programu, że zatrzymywali sesje nagraniowe tylko po to, aby obejrzeć Flying Circus Monty Pythona (1969–1974). 3 Ian Anderson i Led Zeppelin byli również kluczowymi inwestorami w filmie Kategoria:Film